Let's Get Away
Let's Get Away is fan episode by Emilioalzamora20 (his eighth episode). Plot Lifty and Shifty see luxury cars owned by Todd. Bun also sees a luxury car, which he wants to touch. Fear of having his car being touched, Todd yells that they should not touch. Lifty and Shifty run away, along with Bun, but Shifty encourages Bun to touch it. Finally, the car has scratches, and Bun has run away. Todd is angry and wonders who did it. The car has a white scratch. Bun is heading to Lime's home, while Lime is playing DDR arcade games. Bun knocks on the door. Lime opens the door. Bun wants to get revenge on Lifty and Shifty. Lime then gets a "substitute glove", and tells him how to grasp using the glove to others, so he can substitute what he sees with them. Lime shows an example. Lime and Bun go to the bakery, then Lime steals some cake. Suddenly, the angry Lumpy comes, working as a baker, and Lime touches Bun using the glove, while saying "touch", causing Bun to be moved in front of Lumpy. Bun apologizes to Lumpy, but Bun is seething with anger and pursues Lime. Then, Lime allows Bun to borrow it, but Lime advises him. When Lime is talking, Bun touches his face using the glove while saying "touch", causing Bun to give advice to Lime instead and Lime himself to get angry. Bun is happy and runs out of Lime's house. Bun meets Lifty and Shifty, taunting, then Lifty and Shifty giggle and walk away. The song "Let's Get Away" (only intro) starts. Lifty and Shifty are walking and Bun follows behind silently, then, Licky comes to talk about bread. After a long time talking, there is a dog, so Bun touches using the glove, and he swaps his place with it. Then, Bun goes somewhere. There are Smarty and Brushy who are learning while walking. Bun is not happy at Smarty and runs and says "touch" and replaces his thoughts with a confusing one, causing Smarty to run. Bun and Brushy are happy. This time, Brushy is still having problems. It turns out be a math question, which Bun does not know. So, Bun, feeling embarrassed, abandons Brushy. Lifty and Shifty then meet Bun. He's pretty unlucky it seems, but coincidentally there's a floating ball. So, holding his glove to Shifty, Bun says "touch" and eventually replaces the flying ball with Shifty, who screams as he then lands on the ground, injuring his head. Lifty is surprised. Shifty chases Bun, but he cannot catch the latter. Still pursuing, Lifty is running, like before. Then, Bun touches his glove to Lifty. Bun says "touch", replacing himself with Shifty, causing him to hit Lifty. Lifty dies because his head is destroyed. Shifty then pursues Bun, but Bun touches Shifty's hands once again, saying "touch", causing Shifty to hit himself and eventually dies, with his head crushed. Bun is relieved and has succeeded, but Lime comes. Unconsciously, Bun touches his glove, causing him to get thrown at Lime. Lime then dies, so Bun has no choice but to run away. Deaths *Lifty is punched to death by Shifty. *Shifty dies by his own fists. *Lime is killed by Bun. Trivia *This is the eighth episode by Emilioalzamora20. *''Let's Get Away'' is a name of a song. *To listen to Let's Get Away, click here : http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Lp9MhT2_baY Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes